Gone has the sun
by devils-baby93
Summary: I never told anyone I had a sister. Chaos hits Hogwarts when Hermione's sister Sharron arrives and is determined to make every man her own especially Hermione's boyfriend Draco. Will Draco stay faithful, or fall into Sharron's seducive clutches?


Gone has the sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just any new names mentioned and the plot.

A/N: Hey this is my first story on this account. Please review at the end of the chapter. The story is written in Hermione's POV.

Chapter 1

I've never told anyone about my sister.

Firstly, she had a different mother, meaning she's my half-sister. Basically my parents had a really bad fight one night, Dad picked up some random girl, got her drunk and the rest is history. Shameful, huh? That was when I was 1. Anyway, the result/baby threatened the mother's career, so she was dumped with my dad (as my mother tells me) and we've had her ever since.

Secondly- she's a total skank. Short skirts, innocence lost at 14! Krum was my first _kiss_.

Her name is Shannon Granger, and she is a muggle. Her mother must have been a magazine model, because she is _gorgeus_. Curly blond hair falls elegantly on to her shoulders, her skin is a beautiful tan (not a really dark brown tan, or a red tan. It's more like a surf tan) and she has bright blue eyes. Her boobs are bigger than mine, I might add. She's like the living Barbie doll.

Too bad she's a bitch.

Her hobbies include seducing guys, stealing boyfriend and flirting. She is one of the reasons why I love that Hogwarts is a boarding school. She drives me insane, and she's 'Daddy's little treasure'.

Mum doesn't really like her. Shannon calls her by her first name and always answers back. She never does anything she's asked to do by Mum, and she runs to Dad when they get in a fight. Bloody hell. She has known Mum for nearly all her life. It's just because Mum kept her distance.

It was the summer holidays before my final year of Hogwarts. I was going to study to be a translator for the overseas wizards that came to visit.

Mum had called for everybody to come down for breakfast, so I went to get Shannon. Just as I as walking into her pink and baby blue room, I caught a boy _just _creeping out the window (his zipper undone).

See? Total skank.

"Shannon, are you insane?" I shouted at her angrily. "What did Mum say about boys sleeping over in the house?"

"For all you know, Jad could have come over for some early morning study sessions, so you have no proof what so ever," she replied coolly, fixing her hair. "You really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that Hermione. It's not nice."

God, she says it like I'm 3!

"Oh, and he just so happens to be crawling out the window when I walk in! What's wrong with the door, Shannon?" I growled.

"And who will Dad believe- our little shoplifter of the family or lil' ol' me?" she said, batting her large eyelashes mockingly.

I went red. Peer pressure does things to you. A week ago I was pressured into stealing a good silver watch by my muggle friends. My friend told her little sister, who told Shannon.

Did I mention she's a snitch? Dad was furious.

"Don't do it again," I said quietly. "You are expected down for breakfast in a few minutes." I walked out again. There was no point fighting. Dad would believe _her_.

I went downstairs for breakfast, just as a Hogwarts barn owl flew through the window and dropped off some mail. Yes! News from the school!

Other than Ron, Harry and Ginny, I really missed school. Hogwarts was my home, more than this damned Muggle House would ever be (mainly because of Shannon). That's why I loved getting letters, because I was reminded that the Wizarding world was still out there, and that they remembered me.

I opened my letter, to find the usual booklists for my subjects I was taking, and a letter from Professor McGonagall about what time to be at the station, etc. But then, to my glee, a shiny Head Girls Badge dropped out, along with a letter.

_Dear Ms Hermione Granger,_

_You have been selected as Head Girl for this year. This is a big duty, and we hope you use it wisely._

_Duties will be to plan the upcoming Ball, patrol the corridors, ban any items that are being misused or are forbidden and keep everyone in line. You have the power to deduct house points off anyone out of order._

_Privileges are that you may be outside an hour longer than everyone else when curfew hits and that you have your own dormitory that you share with the Head Boy. Misuse of your position will have these things taken off._

_Although you play Quidditch, dine, and wear the same house colours as your house, you are referred to as Head of all the Houses, so your duty is to all 4, not just your own._

_The head boy is Draco Malfoy. You will share all your duties and your dormitory with him._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

This was too good to be true! My own dormitory and bedroom to myself, I got an hour longer curfew, and I got to plan the upcoming ball!

Things were looking up (besides the bit where Draco Malfoy is Head Boy).

An hour later I sat at the kitchen table, reading and re-reading my letters all over again. Hogwarts started in a week.

Just as I was about to read my Head Girl letter for the 5th time, another barn owl swooped in and dropped a letter. Who would be sending me letters now?

I checked the back of the envelope. Yep, a Hogwarts seal. What did they want to tell me now? I turned it over to check if there were any clues to what the letter was, and saw who it was addressed to.

_Shannon Granger_

Not _Hermione Granger._

_Shannon Granger._

I started to panic. What did Hogwarts want with _her?_ Hogwarts was _my_ special place, not hers!

I debated with myself whether I should open it, but my honest side one and I called Shannon down to get her letter.

Shannon was just as shocked as I was to be getting a Hogwarts letter. She thought that my school was a freak school for abnormal beings (even though she knew the truth).

"What would your bloody school want with me? The only school that writes to me is _Opal High_," she spluttered.

As she read her letter, hey eyes became wider wand wider, and her mouth more open. Suddenly she gasped and dropped the letter, and dropped herself into a chair.

"What is it?" I asked her, turning white.

"I've just been asked to go to Hogwarts," she whispered.

A/N: Hey, what do you think? You like? Review now please. More reviews speedier update.


End file.
